An electronic smoking device, such as an electronic cigarette (e-cigarette), usually has a housing accommodating an electric power source (e.g. a single use battery or a rechargeable battery), and an electrically operable atomizer. The atomizer vaporizes or atomizes liquid supplied from a reservoir and provides vaporized or atomized liquid as an aerosol. Control electronics control the activation of the atomizer. In many electronic cigarettes, an airflow sensor is provided within the electronic smoking device which detects a user puffing on the device (e.g., by sensing an under-pressure or an air flow pattern through the device). The airflow sensor indicates or signals the puff to the control electronics. Alternatively, a button may be used to switch on the electronic smoking device to generate a puff of flavor. When a puff is detected, the control electronics supplies electrical power to the atomizer thereby creating vaporized liquid as an aerosol.
To date, fibrous materials like sponges or string wicks suffer from inconsistent liquid delivery as the storage reservoir becomes depleted.